wipeoutcanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Ontario
!]] The Ontario contestants are ready to go to the Canadian show Wipeout Canada! Characters *Mario *O Canada *O Narnia *O Hogwarts *Yoshi *Birdo *Toad *Toadette *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones *Brighton *Twila *Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen *Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans *Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans *Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Martha Cox *Chad Danforth *Jason Cross *Zeke Baylor *Daisy *Rosalina *Krystal *Toadsworth *White Mage *Aiden *Sydney *Squidward *Sandy Cheeks *Wildcats (HSM) *Patrick Not-Star Contestants *Abigail Santos *Vanessa Hudgens *Aron Hiaies *Ashley Chapelle *Ashley Werner *Zac Efron *Gabriella Bolton *Telsi Tancosova *Tania Doyle *Troy Montez Songs *All for One - all the contestants from Ottawa including Abigail Santos and including more characters from the movie Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Wario,Donkey Kong, Bowser, Toad, Kelsi Nielsen, Sharpay Evans, Birdo, HSM2 cast *Bet on It - Abigail Santos as a solo *Bet on It (Reprise) - Abigail Santos *When There Was Me and You - Abigail Santos as a solo *We're All in This Together - The whole province *Stick to the Status Quo - The whole province *Bop to the Top - Abigail Santos *Breaking Free - Abigail Santos *You are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version) - Abigail Santos and Sharpay *Everyday - Tania Doyle and contestants including Kelsi, Sharpay and the other Ontario contestants *Fabulous (High School Musical 2 song) - Daisy, Peach and Toadette *All for One (Reprise) - Troy Bolton, Abigail Santos and Gabriella Montez *Telsi vs Tania - Squidward Tentacles and Abigail Santos *Gotta Go My Own Way - Ballista, Kelsi Nielsen, Peach and Daisy *I Don't Dance - Waluigi and Kelsi Nielsen *I Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You - A Wipeout Canada contestant feeling in love with a Krabby Patty. *I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You - Kelsi, Sharpay, Troy, Allison *Work This Out - Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Kelsi Nielsen, Abigail Santos, HSM2 cast, Wario, Toad, Bowser, Allen Ford, Birdo, Patrick Star, Squidward, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Karen, Plankton *You are the Music in Me - Abigail, Kelsi and Wario *What I've Been Looking For - Toad, Abigail and Kelsi Trivia *Second time Sharpay likes Birdo. The first was in Gone. *Fifth time Sandy has fleas. *Second time Yoshi and Birdo plays wrestling. *Sharpay and Ryan are the first characters to get fleas. *Fifth time Squidward's house has grown hands. *Fourth time Patrick gets a beard. *Yoshi and Birdo are the only characters to have grown hands in their house. *Second time DoodleBob appears. The first was Frankendoodle. *Third time SpongeBob mentioned Hyponsis. *Second time Wario has an injury. The first was Friend or Foe?. *Second time Squidward has an injury. *Second time Troypay and Troyella is sick. *Chaylor and Toadette's background for the episode is similar. *Second time Efron and Hudgens are in Ottawa. *Yoshi's Chocolate Thunder title card is similar to Fear of a Krabby Patty. *Fourth time a title card is written on a chalkboard. *Third time Karen Plankton has a face on her monitor. *First time Mr. Krabs and Abigail Santos are friends. *Sharpay and Ryan's were in Team Sharp, but won't appear. Category:Contestants from ON Category:Contestants Category:Provinces Category:Ontario